Une lumière sous les couvertures
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Lorsque Sirius voit de la lumière sous les couvertures de son filleul, il va vouloir en savoir plus... Tout d'abord à la plus grande honte d'Harry, puis pour son plus grand plaisir. /!\ Lemon /!\ HP/SB Collaboration avec armonia Granger


**Et voilà un nouveau lemon ^^**

 **Je l'ai écrit en collaboration avec armonia Granger.**

 _En italique : la partie que armonia a écrit_

 **En gras : la partie que j'ai écrite**

 **Une lumière sous les couvertures**

 _Une lumière brillait sous les couvertures d'un jeune homme._

 _Jeune homme qui était nu, les jambes écartées, la baguette coincée entre l'épaule et le cou, la main faisant des vas et viens sur son membre dressé tandis qu'il avait yeux rivés sur une photo._

 _Photo montrant un homme dévêtu sortant de la douche, les cheveux trempés, le torse musclé recouvert d'eau et une virilité des plus imposantes._

 _Harry accélérait de plus en plus ses mouvements, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir._

 _Alors qu'il sentit la jouissance arriver, sa porte s'ouvrit subitement, mais trop tard, le gémissement avait traversé ses lèvres..._

 _La personne qui avait ouvert la porte s'arrêta brusquement et murmura doucement "Harry ?". Celui-ci éteignit vite sa baguette et essaya tant bien que mal de faire croire qu'il dormait._

 _Sirius pénétra alors dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de son filleul puis lui tapota la jambe à travers les couvertures._

 _Harry sentit son érection douloureuse revenir peu à peu ce qui gênait son pseudo-endormissement_

 _Son parrain remonta sa main, et attrapa le rebord de la couverture, il marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il enleva alors la couette du corps du jeune homme._

 _Quand il le vit dénudé il se recula légèrement. Harry lui pris une belle couleur brique et cacha discrètement la photo sous son corps._

 _Patmol se repris vite, leva sa main au-dessus de lui et après un moment de réflexion, il la posa sur sa cuisse._

 _Harry tressaillit et devint de plus en plus dur suite aux caresses que son parrain exécutait. Justement celui-ci devint plus entreprenant et remonta vers son entre-jambe. Il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir, qu'il tenta de faire passer pour un ronflement._

 _-Ha...Harry._

 _Sirius passa son autre main dans son seul vêtement -son boxer- et se massa doucement. Celle sur son filleul passa sous le ventre du jeune homme touchant sa musculature jusqu'à qu'elle rencontre un papier. Perplexe, il l'attrapa et l'observa du mieux qu'il put, malgré l'obscurité ambiante._

 _Tout mouvement cessa alors dans la pièce, Harry arrêta de respirer et son parrain se sentit durcir comme jamais._

 _Pourquoi Harry avait-il cette photo ?_

 _Il s'imagina plusieurs scénario, tous plus érotique les uns que les autres._

 _-Je...Je sais que tu es réveillé..._

 _Pour autant l'autre ne bougea pas, tétaniser._

 _-Très bien Harry, je pense que vu la photo que tu as ainsi que ta tenue et l'état du drap ce que je vais faire ne te dérangera pas..._

 _Il lui murmura cela, la bouche contre son oreille et sa main lui fouettant les fesses..._

 _Harry gémit et se mordit vite la lèvre pour ne pas crier._

 _Il releva ses fesses pour que Sirius ait une meilleure vision. Celui-ci ne se plaignit pas mais au lieu de le fouetter, il inséra un de ses doigts lubrifié à l'aide d'un sort dans son anus._

 _Il ne pût se retenir et cria, tant par la douleur de l'intrusion que par le plaisir de cette même occupation._

 _Sirius grogna et il se plaça juste derrière lui de façon à lui faire sentir son imposante érection. Il ouvrit les jambes du garçon pour se placer le plus près de son sexe._

 _Harry gémit encore plus quand un deuxième et un troisième doigt suivirent le premier._

 _-Je sais que t'aime ça ! Hein, allez dis-le !_

 _Tous les deux avait le souffle saccadé et le plus jeune commençait à avoir mal à cause de son érection qui se faisait de plus en plus dure et dont personnes ne s'était encore occupé._

 _-Siri...us_

 _-Ah, tu vois. Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas._

 **-Humm... Sirius...**

 **Harry bougea plus les hanches, tentant de lui faire comprend ce qu'il voulait.**

 **Celui-ci le saisit par la taille, frôlant son érection douloureuse, le faisant gémir plus fort.**

 **Lorsque Sirius le retourna, un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son parrain, bien qu'Harry ne le vis pas, se refusant toujours à ouvrir les yeux.**

 **-Ho... Je vois... Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, hein? C'est ça que tu veux?**

 **-Ouiiii...**

 **L'aîné empoigna le sexe d'Harry, et commença à le branler rapidement, rendant la respiration du garçon encore plus haletante.**

 **-Ah! Si...Sirius!**

 **Sentant que son filleul allait jouir, il stoppa tout mouvement, s'attirant une légère plainte de sa part.**

 **Sirius se sentit durcir encore plus, le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux l'excitant au maximum.**

 **Harry était totalement soumis à lui, les joues rouges, le souffle court, les yeux légèrement entrouverts, les jambes écartées de manière obscène, son sexe devenu pourpre, son gland déjà mouillé de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.**

 **L'homme frotta sa queue contre les fesses de l'adolescent, augmentant sa frustration.**

 **-Sirius! Prend-moi!**

 **-Tu veux que je te prenne hein?! C'est ça que tu veux?!**

 **-Ouiiii! Baise-moi! Défonce-moi le cul! Je veux te sentir en moi!**

 **Sirius pénétra violemment son filleul, s'enfonçant entièrement en lui. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer, il commença à faire des vas et vient rapides, se retirant totalement pour se renfoncer ensuite jusqu'à la garde.**

 **Harry se mit à crier sous les coups de butoir de son parrain, son sexe énorme le pénétrant durement.**

 **-T'aime ça, hein, salope?!**

 **-Han! Oui! Plus fo-ort! Ah! Ah Ouiiii! Encore! C'est trop bon! J'aime tellement sentir ta a grosse queue me déchirer l'anus. Continue! Ne t'arrête pas!**

 **L'érection de son parrain frappait sans relâche son point sensible, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Hurlant plus fort lorsque Sirius repris ses mouvement sur sa queue, voulant le mener à l'orgasme. Harry atteignit rapidement le septième ciel, lorsque son parrain se déversa en lui.**

 **Un dernier coup de rein défonça violement sa prostate, alors que les mouvements sur son gland étaient plus rapide et appuyés, eurent raison de lui lorsqu'il sentit le sperme chaud de Sirius inonder son cul.**

 **-Aaaaaaaahhhh! Ouiiii! Sirius!**

 **Se répandant dans la main de l'homme, l'adolescent retomba sur le lit, épuisé et en sueur.**

 **L'adulte se retira et se coucha à ses côtes, l'attirant dans ses bras.**

 **Puis ils s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par leurs ébats.**


End file.
